This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Urinary prostate cancer protein biomarkers are important for early cancer detection. A urine test at the early time point can significantly reduce the number of unnecessary biopsies done as a result of elevated serum PSA. The application of genomics to cancer cells has allowed the identification of a number of candidate biomarkers for further investigations. This pilot study will utilize the advanced targeted proteomics technology using multiple reaction monitoring (MRM) under the Research Center for testing the discriminatory power of identified cancer proteins in urine samples. The application is also anticipated to drive further development and optimization of the targeted MRM technology.